The Good Fight
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Buffy Recieves A Phone Call From Angel, Saying Goodbye During Not Fade Away, SPOLIERS! [B&A]Please R&R, Part Two Added
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Angel Fic, Im Thinking of Doing A Sequal.

But won't be for a few weeks as i have exams starting Friday :(

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly i Don't Own Angel But I Do Want David Boreanaz For Christmas :)

Please R&R

* * *

Buffy looked up at the caller ID on her phone, she froze.

'Angel', He was evil right? She didn't want to answer.

"_Hey this is Buffy, can't get to the phone right now, but I will get back to you if you leave a message after the beep." _

As the pre-recorded message finished she looked up to see Giles, Willow & Xander all entering the room.

She heard Angel's deep intake of breath.

"_Well I guess the reason you haven't picked up the phone is because you think I'm evil, well that's what Giles has told you, so better believe him. Anyway I didn't phone up to bad mouth him. Just thought I would let you know that tonight me, Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Lorne and Illyria are going in for the big fight. The black thorn, we are going to kill every single member and then when the senior partners of Wolfram and Hart rain down all hell on us, we are going to fight, the good fight, what we have been doing all along. I went into Wolfram and Hart for a few reasons, which I would have told you, if you had asked instead of jumping to conclusions. One to save Conner, he had been through to much, I gave him his childhood back, the one I couldn't give him."_

She heard him trying to stay calm and collective.

"_Second reason was Cordelia, she was in a coma, completely defenceless, we could make sure she was safe and still alive__ 24/7.We all hoped she would wake up but the visions had finally got her. I tried my hardest to save her, but it didn't work did it, she still died. Third I wanted to bring it down from the inside and guess what, i have and I am tonight it's going to be the big finale. Things hit me after Fred was infected with the essence of Illyria, we couldn't change it, but we could bring it down. Oh and speaking of Fred, tell Giles from Me, thanks for nothing, Thanks for turning his back on us, when she was dying, Tell him that all we needed was a answer, and all he could ask was "Do you still work for Wolfram and Hart". So what you don't trust me, but anybody should know, especially Willow that Fred would never turn evil, after being in a hell dimension for 5 years nobody would. Wesley felt her die, in his arms. He loved her you know, so much, they had just gotten together. Then she was cruelly taken away. I know how it feels to have the love of your life snatched away. So Giles every time you think about Wesley, think how he feels he can't live his life anymore because she's gone. Because you wouldn't help!_

Buffy looked shocked at Giles, at Angel, for saying those things.

Willow had tears rolling down her cheeks. Fred had meant a lot to her, Buffy didn't know her very well, but she helped Willow.

Giles realised his mistake but it's not as if he could go back. Giles knew every things Angel had said was true.

"_We are lucky to have __Illyria, the god that took over Fred's body; she's a brilliant fighter and will be pivotal tonight. However everyday time I look at her I see Fred, especially how she can also transform into Fred but it isn't Fred anymore. And it reminds me of how much of a failure I am. I couldn't save her, Cordy, or Doyle."_

Angel stopped speaking, but they could hear Wesley faintly in the background

"You ready Angel, because I sure as hell am, to kill the son of bitches, for Fred."

"Yeah, I just need to finish this phone call, gather everybody here"

"_Sorry about that but Hey I __have to go. We might live, we all might die. But Buffy, don't come to LA, to help, or to look for us. This is my fight, the big apocalyptic one, but I just thought I would let you know. If I survive if any of us do, I will phone you. Say goodbye to everybody, I Love You Buffy, Always have and if I die tonight, at least I know that I have know true love._

"Come on you big poof, lets go kick some demon ass" Spike was always so inpatient Buffy thought.

"Okay, lets do this, For Fred, For Cordy & Doyle," Wesley sounded scared, but they knew he was strong.

"_Well, I guess __there's nothing left to say but goodbye, I love you, and I maybe you will receive a phone call if I live. Goodbye."_

And with that a click sounded as Angel hung up.

Buffy sat down in the chair shocked at what had just happened.

Tears came to her eyes. What if that's the last time, she would ever hear his voice.

She wanted to pack her bag and run to LA to help.

She heard Willow run off, followed shortly by Xander.

Giles finally left to leave Buffy alone.

She looked up as if to see him standing there. "Goodbye Angel".

Now she would sit and wait for the phone call, she hoped would come.

* * *

There we go, sory for spelling mistakes it's half 12 in the morning lol

Did you like it? Review

Hated It? Review

Just Review :)

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Here Comes A Long Explanation :** Okay This Has Taken Some Time To Come Up. All My Stories Were Put On Hold During My Exams & Then There Was Prom & Then I Went Away For A Week Were It Rained Lols. Then Cause Of My Brother I Couldn't Get On My Laptop To Do Anything More Than Check My Emails. Harry Potter Came Out Which I Read. Then Our Interent Was Down During The Flooding, So I Wrote The Next Part, But It Isn't Amazing, I Will Properly Re-write. The Stupid Floods Have Caused Us To Have No Water Supply, & Since It Dnt Wanna Stop Raining Our Electricty Will Go To. Stupid England! Lol! Thats Why Im Putting It Up Incase It Does Go!

**Disclaimer: **Mwaha I Have Joss In My Attic, Its All Mine. Lols. No It Is'nt Unfortunatly

Feedback Will Make Me Happy.

Sorry For Mistakes, It Was Written Quite Late At Night.

Enjoyyyyy

* * *

It had been a few days since Angel had phoned Buffy, she hadn't moved from her position in the office. No matter what happened, or what people said she refused to move.

She had heard the whispered conversations, Faith talking to Giles about the destruction of LA that had been covered by the media. What she had said to Giles haunted her. "Man it's bad, nobody could survive that, immortal or not."

She had heard Willow having ago at Giles about Fred, her voice choked up with tears, Faith had calmed her down, but Buffy wanted to. However she didn't want to miss the phone call.

It had to come right. Somebody had to survive.

Then the phone rang, she couldn't answer it. She was too scared. She heard the others run into the room and close the door, to stop nosey slayers-in-training from hearing. She didn't take her eyes of the answer machine. Everybody held there breathe.

"_Hey this is Buffy, can't get to the phone right now, but I will get back to you if you leave a message after the beep." _

There were a few minutes of silence.

"_Hey, it's over well for now. We won" _Buffy's heart broke and she cried tears of happiness as she heard Angel's deep but obviously tired from the battle's voice.

"_Like I said I would phone you if I survived. It was a tough battle, I'm sure you've seen the news coverage. It was long, exhausting but we did it.__"_

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew apocalypse's came with prices.

"_I wish I didn't have to say this, but we didn't all make it through the fight. We all set up to be the last one, and it was. We lost Wesley while destroying a member of the black __thorn; at least he's with Fred now."_

Buffy looked up to the others, she heard a thump as Faith's back collided with the wall; she slid down it in shock.

"_Gunn was __severely wounded after taking out a politician and her vampire followers, he died about 20 minutes into the fight just after I took down the dragon. Illyria thought he would only make it 10, once he proved everybody wrong."_

Buffy heard his voice crack on the other end, the lost of two more of his own.

"_I don't know what to do, 5 champions killed. They __shouldn't have died and yet they did. I failed them, just like I did to you."_

She wanted to scream at him that he didn't her voice wouldn't produce the words, she stayed silent.

"_Me, Spike and Illyria are all that are left. I never told you about a Shanshu prophecy Wesley translated. It said that the vampire with a soul, who survived thee apocalypse would shanshu. Which means to live and die, it meant the vampire in them would die and the human would live."_

Giles rubbed his glasses on his t-shirt, obviously he didn't understand. Buffy just kept her eyes focused on the answer phone as If he would appear from it.

"_Since me and Spike both have souls, it's pretty unclear who would get it, but I can tell you it will be Spike. I sighed away the prophecy, to save the world."_

Tears sprang to her eyes. Why would he do it, the one thing they wanted but couldn't have, and he signed it away.

"_Willow, I know your listening, I need you to do something for me, Lorne isn't going to fight anymore. I asked him to do something he didn't believe in, and he did. Can you __just make sure he's safe for me, he doesn't want us to look for him."_

Buffy looked up to Willow, who seemed to understand. Buffy didn't know who Lorne was but with Willow's trips to LA she ad met the AI Team, and had grown to love them.

"_Well I better go I guess, I just wanted to let you know that I was, well us were alive."_

Buffy eyes widened, she didn't want the call to end. Hearing his voice, she wanted him.

"_Who knows maybe one day our lives will cross again, I __don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe you will see me one day. I Love you, always Buffy."_

Suddenly the phone call stopped, without a goodbye. Everybody stood frozen in there positions, reeling from the phone call. Feeling the grief from Wesley's death.

Nobody noticed the door open and a figure walk in.

"God, you guys look like the world was stopped from ending" Everybody turned to the voice.

There Angel stood, cell phone in hand, smiling slightly, however baring the obvious wounds that come with an apocalypse.

"Oh my God" Buffy ran towards him and jumped into his arms, hugging him making sure he was real.

"Okay Buffy, I'm not fully recovered" Angel said wincing.

"Oh sorry" She replied, teary eyed, still worried that she was imagining it.

She kissed him passionately, he was alive, here in this room, he could hold her and make her worries disappear.

"I Love you Angel don't ever go acing apocalypse without me again okay" She said pouting.

A Small smile spread across his face. "You still my girl?"

"Always" She knew no matter what, she always would be. Forever.

* * *

You Know The Drill

Hit The Little Button That Says 'Submit Review'

Makes Me Happy, With Virtual Cookies For All


End file.
